Torn Apart and Built Back Up
by Demon's Poet
Summary: Loskon, Sith in race, ex-sith lord, freelance Mercenary. A man of many things. A hateful past, a okay present. Really though, he's just looking for his reason to live in life, this is his story. (Set beginning of Swtor campaign in a custom setting non-canon. No idea who to set him up romantically with yet if at all. OPish OC warning!)


Loskon Cri'thar, a purebred sith in race, an ex-sith lord. He was powerful in the force, the literal best with a lightsaber, so you might be wondering, ' _why the ex-sith?_ ' well…

They were holding him back. A sad truth honestly. All he wanted in life, was revenge for what happened in his past, a deep hate, for a single group of republic troopers that made him follow the path he was on now…

To truly understand, you must understand where Loskon, or Los' as he liked simply, came from. He had two loving parents. Both still pureblood sith, and adopted sister. She was a twi'lek with a red tint to her skin and no paintings or anything on her body.

Both parents were strong sith, one a general and apprentice to the other, who was a Darth. Darth Re'ia, at least that's what everyone outside the family knew her as. Reia la'ta was her name. A sith adopted by a human couple who rose in rank through her own strength before falling in love with the man she married….Lord and General Reska. No other name actually as he took his wife's last name when they married.

Now, for the first, few years were great...until his ninth birthday...that was the day it went to hell. First, his father, assassinated in the family's home. His mother, snapping and going on a rage filled hunt for the assassins and who sent them. When she came home after her successful crusade...she was knocked out, and brought to the living room of their little family home.

Now, this is my only warning, if you have a weak- ah hell, you wouldn't actually be following along if you did anyways…

What happened within those hours...were horrifying. Children and mother were tied up in the living room, the son forced to watch his mother, raped, his sister, raped, before they were both murdered. Now...this was also a slightly good day, you know why? This was the day his force abilities emerged. How you ask? In a roaring fucking flame! He burned them all with the amount of force he pushed out and around.

His force was so potent, most people could actually SEE it. Yeah, imagine that. Seeing energy rising off a young boy, in wisps of flame. OH and that wasn't the best part, these guys, were republic assassins, commandos...and before that they had a jedi-with them….A FUCKING JEDI! Oh but this is where it gets interesting...he was going to stop them, but cowards out at the last minute to save his own sorry skin...He could of stop them from raping her, and his sister...Actually to this day that Jedi is missing, Los presumed he lived and went back to the damned council of theirs.

Anyways, from that day on, he lived on his own. Raised himself, actually moved to Korriban to live alone. Living out one of the caves there, slaughtering all things in his ways. And was doing pretty well until one sith showed up. Well, more like eight, but he was the only one to survive the fight other than Loskon.

From what our vengeful red demon knew, they were sent to find out what the hell was going on with the force around that cave. Why it just seemed to concentrate in the cave. When they found him, he was resting against the wall at the age of twelve. Longish black and red hair while his jagged skin showed on his face. His red sith skin and his cybernetics _\- did I mention he got implants at the age of five long before his parents died? No? Well he did, in a kinda piercing goldish color.-_ showed well and all he was wearing were a set of sweatpants, _torn_ sweatpants.

Now, at first, this sent a confusion through the group, thinking either he was a runaway or possibly someone who got lost. To answer the mystery of who this was, they woke him up.

 _First, and last mis-Scratch that! Only the first mistake..._

When he felt a touch to him, his eyes snapped open and like an animal who was against a wall. - _Irony~~~!-_ He attacked! Burning most of them alive with his force abilities, while tearing one apart with his bare hands...it was only until the person who got him into the academy in the first place - _later I know_ \- one Alex Tor'al a human, knocked him unconscious did he stop. Sadly, the sith boy and him were the only survivors.

Well, let's just skip some of the sappy stuff cause I bet you can guess what happened next. Blah blah blah sith training, yatta yatta darkside, yatta yatta cookie, blah blah blah. The whole shabang. And just like his mother and father, he took to Sith training like a fish to water, or a bear to honey.

You get it. As time went on in his training, he was sought after to be taken as an apprentice by multiple people, but he would disappear before they could even approach him about it. He trained himself from the ground up, and continued for a long while until his 20th birthday. He left the academy after finishing his studies to help the Imp soldiers. Which wasn't much of a problem for him. A military mind at heart, soul of a broken man, and someone who makes sure his soldiers make it through with mission success.

If it's a mission he knows he'll lose someone, he goes alone, if is a mission that they'll all come out alive, he brings them with. And it didn't matter which group he was in charge of, his stories of success sent word throughout the entirety of the military and the dark council.

Then it happened, a small planet a take over was going on. And the group he was assigned to follow him ended up dying all of them. All because he sent them ahead so he could keep a group of padawans and knights off of them. Not that it did much. The jedi were ready for this...At least they thought. Only one other time did anyone ever feel the effects of this ripple of the force affect. Even the Emperor was sweating when it started.

The amount of death that day was amazing. Los' single handedly, slaughtered the ENTIRE planet. Didn't matter to him anymore. The Imperials pull off the planet for a full week before they got a beacon from the young sith. That day, was the most terrifying thing for any soldier that seen it. The sith who walked up a ramp of a landed cruiser, the soldiers who ran off to see nothing but death, destruction, and things that would put any normal person, or even Darth sith lord in a position of shock. Covered head in toe in blood and other liquids from his enemies. He cared not. His lightsabers that day on the way back still lit, but not the red that they were when he started this campaign on this small un-sided world.

The colors now, were a complete snow white. His eyes, while still red, they darken quite a bit. The sclera, darkened, a lot. Almost completely black and the amount of, just, emptiness coming from the young man was...well terrifying. It was as if the light of his eyes was drained and put into his blade while it turned into a void of itself.

The Jedi themselves were shitting themselves and running around like a bunch of headless Jawa's trying to find a missing droid.

That, was once he was on the radar again. Like a bunch of apes though, the entire dark council were at odds with each other, as to find this Sith a master to teach him.

And the funniest thing was, when they found someone to teach him, he was introduce personally, the exact conversation went like:

"So, you're my master?" He asked, politely.

"Yes, I a-" and not another word came from him as his head was on the floor and the hissing snap of a lightsaber shutting off was heard and then boots click to step away.

That, is what happened. THAT, is what happened.

After that, they went to summon him. The exact words he sent with the messenger back was 'You want to talk, come talk to me, don't summon me. I am no one's puppet one, two, I am too god damned busy to stop what I am doing to play a game of politics with a bunch of idiot child like boys and girls who act so high and mighty like the force shines straight out their collective assholes.'

That, was an interesting day. The council was so shocked into silence that they didn't reconvene on the subject for a full week.

THEN, they sent a Darth to go deal with his upstart... _mistake number two._

Now, imagine what happens, when you are out buying groceries, and in the middle of nowhere, a prince of your country or some sort of similar person of station, comes out of nowhere. NO WHERE! And then challenges you to a duel. And just so you know, a duel between sith is an automatic bet, what yours becomes mine when you die type of deal ya know?

Welp, said Darth, owned two sm- oh who the fuck am I kidding, the man owned two castles on two different planets and a seat on the dark council AND the title of Darth.

Now let me explain to you how, stupid it was right off the bat, at least in his eyes. Out of nowhere, this random sith, comes up and challenges. Now more normal Sith, would say yes, walk away and await a message telling him when it was going on. He asked simply one question. "May I choose when?" He asked, this made the Darth, who ended up cockily nod and asked when was it he wanted the fight...The response was not what most expected.

"Now.." was all the man said before using the force to augment his speed on both draw and movement as he dashed right into his face and slashed at his neck, the Darth had no chance to defend or anything. Even think. Sadly for him, the darth I mean and I know he's dead….deader than dead but dead. Anyway, sadly for him, this was now a legal duel...and now his stuff was Loskon's….

Titled and all now. The next time the council saw Loskon, was when they were called in by the Emperor and found Los kneeling in front of him gaining the Title of Darth due to his- with lack of a better word- Slaughter of his challenger and his seat upon the council. This sent shock waves through them all. He was now wearing different armor than his original set. It was something akin to an almost all black version of Marr's suit. Only slight crimson being on it.

Now, let me put it this way. Darth Loskon, or Los as he still prefered, was about the average sized soldier. Not big and bulky and tall. But, tall enough. He was terrifying to most people. Though those under his direct command well...Let's just say he had a LOT of fans.

It wasn't for a few more years was it till he left, all of it. The order of sith, his own garrison of personal troopers, all of it behind. He even had a lover. A true lover within the sith, and as amazing as it sounded. She was a Darth like him...sadly he just couldn't stay. He wasn't happy, or at least any semblance of it. Only when he was around the woman he cared for most, could he even think of smiling. But anywhere else no. He couldn't do it. He was tired, tired of holding up a guarded front.

It's not like Darth's work together completely either. It was hard enough getting time to meet with his lover in the first place. He just, couldn't do it. So at first when he announced he was giving up his title, it came as a shock. Naturally no one was just _willing_ to give it up, but he did. Gave the title up, kept the properties and all that. And disappeared, not without leaving a goodbye message to the person he cared for. Sadly she didn't see it that way, and...welp never really forgave him for it.

So, quite a few years later, at least ten. He appears on the radar of the empire, but this time. As a mercenary, in charge of his own full blown fleet of, strange ships honestly. The designs were alien to anyone who came across them but, to him, they were home. His mercenary company, were friends, his own smaller squad, family. And for the first time in a long time. Los, didn't have a care in the world.

But this isn't over yet if it was obvious enough. The Republic wants to hire him to re-enforce the peace pact they have. The Empire wants another weapon, and even worse, dark whispers of sinister deeds within both groups.

The only question left is, what is our ' _hero' - and I use that term lightly.-_ going to do?

Well, read and find out.

* * *

Okay, before we start, I want people to know I am sorry. I disappeared, I lost some of my muse in righting and got it back after a while. Admittedly I got absorbed into a lot of different things at once and it was my own stupidity. Um, some of my stories are either CANCELED! or on Haitus for a while. The stories Canceled:

Once Upon A Time - Completely lost where even I was going with that one. Sorry, I did enjoy writing it while I did but... I just, have no idea where to go with that.

Worst Come To Past - Also no idea where I was going with that one.

Man Made Machine - Story of Blake-027 - Okay, this one is a little more complicated. Now, the reason this one is canceled is, I don't enjoy writing it. Sad but true. It, pains me to even look back on it now. BUT! If you did like the character he MAY possibly be appearing in another story of mine...Yet to decide that.

Those stories that are on Haitus

The Fading Demon Who Makes Trophies of Men - I know where I wanna go with this. I know what I want to do. I just, don't wanna do it yet. Sorry if you are expecting it, but until I get my mood back I can't push it.

Actually that was it for that.

Um, Further more, cause I am an idiot at first and took a bigger bite than I could chew. I will only be updating this one and the Broken Echo until complete with these two.

Okay anyways, for this story well. Just let me know what you think of it. The idea of the character, pop in any sort of suggestions you have on anything. Ya know, read, review that whole thing. Also if you hate\like how I went with the intro. Well I admit I took a page out of the game Darkness 2 you know when Johnny Powell is explaining in the beginning like a this is what happened previously?

Well yeah. Um another thing, for the ships that he is using. I'll be ADMITTEDLY taking from either just making up or from a series I'll let ya know what they look like an all that crap. Anywho, hope you liked it and yeah.

For the stories Canceled btw, if you wanna adopted just PM or leave a review saying you want it.


End file.
